character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maverick Zero X/Maverick Zero X
|-|Maverick Zero X= |-|Perfectionist= Summary Maverick Zero X or Perfectionist 'is the internet alias of some loser with an obsession with Sanic. He freqents Google+, Discord, Youtube, FanFiction.Net, and various Wikia. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 10-B ''', up to '''9-C with prep time |''' Varies from '''7-C to''' 2-A''' Name: Maverick Zero X (or simply "Maverick"), Perfectionist (or simply "Perfect" or "Perf") Origin: '''The Real World '''Gender: Male Age: 16 | Transcends time Classification: '''Human, High school student | Versus Debator, lurker, Admin, Moderator, Sonic wanker '''Powers and Abilities: Human Physiology, otherwise nothing special | Sonic Wanker, Perfection Embodiment, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Advanced Debating Skills, Anger Empowerment (The whining of triggered millennials only makes him stronger), Can make spaghetti, Internet Warping, Time Stop, Meme Manipulation, Shitpost Generation, Banning, Page Manipulation, Wikia Manipulation, Bad fanfic creation and erasure, ect. Attack Potency: Human level (About as strong as a physically unathletic 16 year old can get), up to Street level with prep time | Varies depending on how serious he is. Ranges from Town Class (Far superior Super Ascended Sean Pazdera, who frequents Undertale up-play ) to''' Multiverse level+ (On par with Ray Z, who utilizes valid rationale for 2-A Arceus. Should be somewhat comparable to Lumi and Divine Spirit) '''Speed: Normal Human '''| '''Varies from Massively Hypersonic+ to Immeasurable '(Danced around Thot Patrol Hit with no effort at all) 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class 5 (Can lift up three tons of spaghetti) to Immeasurable Striking Strength: Human Class | Town Class to Multiversal+ (Able to match blows with Seb) Durability: Human level | Varies from Town level to Multiverse level+ Stamina: Low | Limitless Range: Standard melee Range. Up to extended melee range with prep time. | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Steak knife, backpack filled with research papers and other common items, laptop, ect | Sanic scans, spaghetti, memes Intelligence: Average. | Extremely high. (Able to make organized and proper debunks when it comes to debates, capable of adept utilization of edgy memes and shitposts, Can easily stomp VSBW staff members, though it's debatable how impressive of a feat that last thing is) Weaknesses: Average Human weaknesses. Unless serious or dedicated, he is lazy, impulsive, and scatterbrained. | On CSaP wikia, he is bound by Withersoul and holds no power over Paleomario. Otherwise nothing notable Key: IRL | LMAO Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sanic scans: ''' Perfect cites an instance of a Sanic character doing something "impressive" and scales it to his entire Verse. * '''Spaghetti: '''By manipulating Pasta-Energy', a primordial source of energy that encompasses all of existence, Perfect is able to perform numerous supernatural powers. This ranges from pausing time to warping the Internet to his whim. * '''Meme Magic: ' By stealing and reposting edgy memes, Perfect is able incite laughter from himself or others. Though not intended as an offensive tactic, he does enjoy getting reactions from oversensitive types when expressing his dark sense of humor. *'Shitposting: ' An application of Meme Magic. Maverick posts random nonsense * Fanfiction Creation: ' Perfect writes a story based on other works of fiction, creating a new reality in the process. After getting super self-conscious or simply when he feels like it, he is able to erase the story alongside its entire space-time on a whim. * '''Banning: ' Maverick bans a mishaving member, removing them from existence. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts